scared half to death
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: Kaido is afraid of storms. Kaido is afraid of horror movies. Then, something scary shows up at his door! AAAH! [inukai]


The one thing that Kaido wished for above all else at this point was the remote control. He couldn't find it, and he didn't really want to get up from where he was lazing on the couch -- but a horror movie had just begun. He wasn't a baby, really, and he could handle horror movies, but -- if he kept watching this, he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

Kaido hid his head under the pillow and wondered why his parents had picked tonight of all nights to go out. He wondered why his brother had picked the same night to stay at a friend's -- they'd all gone away and abandoned him, and now he was stuck in the house alone during a storm.

Kaido hated storms.

He jumped when the woman in the movie screamed and shivered as he could hear her dying a terrible death -- He should just stop being lazy and get up to turn it off. Then again, if he got up, something might emerge from the darkness and attack him, just like what was happening on the TV --

Kaido almost screamed when he heard the doorbell; as it was, he had to run to the bathroom before he wet his pants.

He didn't want to answer the door, especially not with a chainsaw massacre happening on the TV behind him, and thunder and lightning outside, but -- what if it was his parent, and they'd forgotten their keys? He loved his parents and didn't want them to get struck by lightning.

That did it -- he had to answer it. After a quick look out the peephole -- he saw something more frightening than an axe-murderer! However, he couldn't just leave Inui standing in the rain, so he opened the door and let him in.

"What are you doing here, Inui-sempai?"

"Ah, Kaido. I remembered you saying that your parents were going out tonight, and I knew that with the storm there was a ninety percent chance you'd be scared shitless at this point, so I made my mother drive me out here."

Kaido wondered how Inui's presence was supposed to make him feel better -- but that wasn't a very polite thought, so he squashed it, and went to find something to feed Inui. He had to try and be a good host, even if he was an unwilling one. He managed to find some hot chocolate, and even some whipped cream for it; he shoved the mug into Inui's hands, and then sat down beside him, feeling gloomy and uncomfortable.

"I took the liberty of changing the channel," Inui said. "Horror movies aren't good for you, Kaido."

"Fssh." Kaido wondered how Inui knew about his fear of anything spooky.

"I suppose you're wondering how I know about your fear of anything spooky." Inui grinned when Kaido's expression proved him right. "I know many things about you, Kaido."

"Fsssh." Kaido inched away from Inui a little, and turned his attention to the screen. Where a romance film was unfolding, and, as luck would have it, a love scene had just begun.

After turning several shades of red and emitting steam from his ears, Kaido tried once more to locate the remote control. He could just get up and change it, but that would involve standing and facing Inui --

"Kaido, you have whipped cream on your nose," Inui commented. Kaido wondered why he hadn't noticed the sudden closeness of Inui to himself -- "Let me get that for you."

Kaido nearly keeled over dead when Inui licked the whipped cream off his nose.

"There," said Inui, "All clean."

"alkalgkalgj," Kaido replied.

Inui laughed. "I must confess I have ulterior motives for coming over here."

"Graar?"

"The storm made a very convenient excuse for me, however, so I'm thankful. Now, let me ease all your fears, Kaido."

"No, Inui-sempai, stop --"

"I can't stop now!"

"AAAAH!"

Kaido woke screaming. He must have fallen asleep while watching the horror movie. Yes, he had definitely suffered from nightmares, he was never going to watch horror again --

"Are you awake, Kaido?"

Kaido was torn between laughter and tears. "Inui-sempai…"

"You fell asleep after we started watching that movie. It was terribly boring, I must admit."

Well, at least the whipped cream thing hadn't been real, and the stuff after it -- and Kaido had to admit that it wasn't altogether unpleasant to by lying on the couch with his head in Inui's lap --

"The storm's over," Inui said. "I'll go home now." He started to move, and Kaido sat up to let him go, but --

"Wait. You don't have to go just yet," Kaido said. As long as he didn't try anything funny…

"Are you falling for my charms?"

"Fsssh. Don't push your luck."

Inui laughed, reached out a hand -- and for some reason, Kaido let Inui kiss him, just like that. It wasn't even all that bad. In fact, it wasn't bad at all.

"Thank you for coming over, Inui-sempai."

"It was no problem. I must admit, I had ulterior motives --"

"FSSHH!!" Kaido ran and hid under the table in the kitchen. Inui remained on the couch, blinking in confusion.

"--I guess he really doesn't want to talk about his new training schedule…"

fin


End file.
